


【授翻】怎样才能戳中UT/US/UF/HT/SF/SFR/FSG骨兄弟的性癖

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: FSG papyrus/Reader, FSG sans/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, SF sans/reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, Sf Papyrus/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, ht papyrus/reader, ht sans/reader, uf papyrus/reader
Kudos: 6





	【授翻】怎样才能戳中UT/US/UF/HT/SF/SFR/FSG骨兄弟的性癖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569890) by absurdmageart. 



Ask：要怎么做才能戳中骷髅们的性癖，让他们想要和你做爱？  
作者语：他们都有特定的敏感带，只要被抚摸或触碰，就能勾起他们的情欲。比如肋骨下端，胸骨下半部分或骨盆。你还可以挤压他们的脊椎尾骨，效果同上。

原杉  
他喜欢看你穿长筒袜，或者盯着你的乳沟(如果你是个大胸女孩儿)，你还可以亲吻或舔舐他的颈椎(他的脖子)。

原帕  
当你穿上比较紧身的衣服时，他会蠢蠢欲动。他真的特别喜欢合你身段的瑜伽裤，如果你穿着它，他会下意识地感觉到慌乱，还有些想把你的裤子就地撕开的冲动。

蓝莓  
他喜欢你利用自己的打扮来调情。比方说，你可以穿颜色鲜亮的内裤，故意在他面前弯下腰，这样你的内裤就会从薄薄的外裤里透出轮廓，让他目不转睛。他也是水手服的忠实爱好者，没什么能比你穿上这个更让他激动了。

烟枪  
他就像他的兄弟一样，比较喜欢半遮半掩地调戏你。你们可以拿开黄腔当话题，互相挑逗对方。你欲拒还迎的姿态一直吊着他的胃口，直到你穿上他的衣服，这真的会使他性奋起来。

Boss  
亲吻他。不仅仅只是蜻蜓点水式的啄脸，我是指，会让你们俩的舌头纠缠不休的那种热吻。他喜欢他的魔法在你舌尖上轻轻炸开的感觉，就像跳跳糖在飞舞。蕾丝也是让他欲罢不能的重点，他爱看你穿蕾丝的样子。

Fell  
长筒袜，或者裤袜，还有瞥见你取悦自己。他有点偷窥狂的倾向，假如你穿着长筒袜抚慰自己——双重暴击，假如你还穿着皮靴或皮裤——三重暴击。他也很爱听你对他下禁令，比方说，要是你在他动作过于粗暴的时候，突然命令他立刻滚下床去，那他可能会变得更加狂热。

紫莓  
你的大腿。紫莓喜欢大腿，如果你穿上短裤(热裤)，那将精准无误地击中他的软肋。另外，如果他在你身旁醒来，发现你还像昨晚事后那样赤裸着身子，他也会控制不住自己。

财迷  
你在他面前，把自己的身体包裹在他的衣服里，这真的使他欲火焚身。

红莓  
老实说，他不管在什么时候都能诚实面对自己的欲望。红莓不会到处炫耀自己有多能干，但他的确性欲比较强，而且他热衷于做爱。这并不代表他总是欲求不满，但只要你带着羞涩的笑容坐到他的大腿上，他一定不会拒绝。他也非常爱你的臀部弧度，还有你跳舞的模样。他喜欢你身体扭动的曲线。

大狗  
他比你想像得要简单多了。他只是喜欢和你依偎在一起，你们俩开始接吻，彼此的身体越贴越紧。这样可爱的浪漫时光能顺利激发他的渴望。  
顺便一提，你还可以把他拷起来。

Horror和Sugar  
你得清楚明白地表达出你的想法：你想和他们做爱。或者按我说的提示去做【注：指作者语】否则他们很难注意到你的弦外之音。因为他们花了太长时间担心温饱问题，以至于别的一切都成了次要条件，包括做爱。他们俩的大脑不太能反应得过来。

红酒  
他喜欢全程掌权，感觉到你的全部都受他支配，而且你得是心甘情愿地臣服于他。

咖啡  
他有点缺乏经验，对诸如此类的癖好也不挑剔。所以，你穿着内衣走来走去就能诱惑到他。就像【“..你真漂亮”，他抱住你，水到渠成】这种情况，因为，只穿着内衣的你在他眼里已经性感无比了。不过，如果你穿着特定的内衣，比如说可爱的洋娃娃套装，他会立即开始冒汗，变得非常紧张。要是触碰他的敏感部位【上述提到过的】，他也会迅速进入状态。


End file.
